Chimney Sweep
225px |strength = 2 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Brainy |tribe = Professional Zombie |trait = None |ability = When played on Heights: This gets +1 /+1 |flavor text = It's a growth industry.}} Chimney Sweep is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play and has 2 /1 . He does not have any traits, and his ability gives him +1 /+1 when he is played on the heights. His closest plant counterpart is . Origins He is based on a chimney sweep, a worker who cleans the inside of chimneys. His description is a reference to the fact that children were used to clean rich people's chimneys in the Victorian era. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Professional Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played on Heights:' This gets +1 /+1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description It's a growth industry. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With This is a good zombie to start your game with, as he only costs 1 brain to play while having above average stats (when played on a heights lane). Whenever you get this zombie into your deck, try to play him on a heights lane, as this will give him a small stat boost. If Chimney Sweep manages to survive until the next turn (which is very unlikely, though), boosting cards like Camel Crossing, Yeti Lunchbox, and Sugary Treat would be worthwhile, as a 3 /2 Chimney Sweep has better stats than most zombies playable by turn 2. But in the late game, Chimney Sweep's usefulness decreases, as his stats are not very good late game; at that point, he will only be able to serve as a cheap swarming option. Foot Soldier Zombie is an alternative for the later game to play on a heights lane (though only Professor Brainstorm can primarily do this), as he has better stats than a boosted Chimney Sweep and a versatile damaging ability, although it is much more expensive. For more universal alternatives, there are Mountain Climber and Moonwalker - the former has the Bullseye trait, which can really shine with bonus attacks, while the latter is more versatile in terms of placement. Against If your opponent plays this zombie, it will almost always be on the heights. A 1-sun cost plant that can do 2 or more total damage is ideal, such as or Shroom for Two. Alternatively, you can play a trick if you want to get rid of him, the best example being Banana Bomb. You should do this in the case your opponent is Rustbolt since he can play on him the next turn if not destroyed. can also be a good idea, as it can destroy Chimney Sweep and survive to the next turn. However, note that Cabbage-Pult costs more than Chimney Sweep, so this is not an option for a turn 1 Chimney Sweep. If he really threatens you, you can use to defeat him. However, you are better off playing it to destroy zombies more dangerous than him, and more importantly, this strategy is only restricted to heroes. Gallery NewChimnneyZombie.png|Chimney Sweep's statistics ChimneySweepCard.jpg|Chimney Sweep's card ChimneySweepCardIcon.png|Chimney Sweep's card image GrowthIndustry!.png|HD Chimney Sweep ChimSPBoosting.PNG|Chimney Sweep activating his ability (1) ChimSPBoost.PNG|Chimney Sweep activating his ability (1) ChimneySweepATTACK!.jpeg|Chimney Sweep attacking DedSweep.png|Chimney Sweep destroyed ChimneySweepisFrozen.jpg|Chimney Sweep frozen CamelCrossingExample.png|Camel Crossing being used on Chimney Sweep, , Medic, and Goat SunburnChimney.png|Sunburn being played on Chimney Sweep Whack-a-ZombieDestroyingChimneySweep.jpg|Whack-a-Zombie being played on Chimney Sweep ChimneyGiant.jpg|Gigantic Chimney Sweep due to a glitch ChimneySweepStrikethrough.png|Chimney Sweep with the Strikethrough trait ChimneySweepGlitch.jpeg|Chimney Sweep on a heights lane without its boost (by being moved there by a trick) Old Chimney Sweep stats.png|Chimney Sweep's statistics SweepCard.png|Chimney Sweep's card RoofZombie.png|Chimney Sweep's statistics ChimneyS packet.png|Chimney Sweep's card Chimney pick.png|The player having the choice between Chimney Sweep and Rocket Science as a prize for completing a level ChimneyBB.png|Berry Blast being played on Chimney Sweep Trivia *His animation is very similar to Tennis Champ's. *When he is played or attacking, one can hear him coughing. **This is probably a reference to the coal dust in chimneys which can cause coughing. *If Tennis Champ is played, then later a Chimney Sweep, it makes Tennis Champ's boosting sound effect when her ability activates. **This also happened with Bananasaurus Rex with its sound if 's sound effect was played before Bananasaurus Rex's. This was fixed in an update. See also * Category:Professional cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies